


Like father like daughter

by Opalrose1026



Series: Recruiting a cat, card, demigod and twin [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hint of child abuse, Isla of the lost is not a good place, Rated T because of language, Scar not a good parent, Set before the fight descendant 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalrose1026/pseuds/Opalrose1026
Summary: Uma recruiting some of the isle kids to help take down making this one got out of hand





	Like father like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like this

Uma stop were she know Scarlett is always at it a old tree at the edge of the town "Scarlett! Come down here" she yelled looking up at the tree at the tan skinned girl jumped down and response "oh! Uma what a surprise to see you what do I owe the pleasure" she's says sarcastically uma growled at her and flip her hair back "shut it cat. I'm here a problem I think you know we have a certain purple hair princess running around" she says the tan skinned girl smirks and pushing some of her red hair out of her eyes "so what let the princess play villain uma. It only you that have the problem with her" she said the last part a bit bitter uma's anger was through the roof now "fine then you worthless feline when we get off this miserable piece of Rock we're not taking you, you worthless fucking feline at lest my mom didn't leave me with a ugly scar across my face " she snapped Scarlett laughed at her "yeah the only way this off rock is death and you know as well as I do uma I'll help you if a fight comes up till then leave me be and don't come back" she says deathly , calm as she start climbing back up the tree uma was not scared no she not she looked back at the daughter of scar smirking then walking away knowing she has one of most cruelest besides herself course on the isla. On the ship Harry ask "did she agree or does she need more persuasion" holding up his hook "no Harry she with us" smirking nodding he walked away and she looked out to auridon


End file.
